There Will Come Soft Rains
by Harken Lady
Summary: What is up with Yugi's millennium item? His sister's is acting up too. Plus Yugi is having weird dreams and there are murders happening everywhere Yugi goes. ((Rated R for graphic images, and Not for weak stomachs))


[Hello everyone reading "There Will Come Soft Rains". Just so people know this story is not for weak stomachs. This story contains blood and death, and other horrible things. Not too horrible, but still people with weak stomachs beware. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only my own characters. Have fun! :)]  
  
Yugi walked along the long and winding path. It seemed endless. Then he started to sprint. He was looking for someone. He didn't know whom but this person seemed important. Finally he turned into a clearing where a girl was standing. This girl was covered by shadow, so he wasn't able to see her. Just when Yugi was about to approach the girl, a dark shadowy figure came out of the shadows; as usual the shadowy figures had to be someone Yugi wasn't supposed to know yet. Yugi ran toward the girl, and then everything went red.  
  
It was early in the morning, when a boy with multi-colored hair awoke from a strange dream. The dream was more confusing than it was strange. Brushing the dream aside, the boy, whose name was Yugi, began to get ready for school. His school changed the dress code from uniform to where students could now wear anything they felt like wearing. Yugi decided to wear a black shirt with the sleeves torn off, blue slightly baggy jeans, a chain necklace with an upside down pyramid on it, and regular sneakers. The necklace was that of the millennium puzzle. It was an ancient Egyptian artifact that gave its wielder the ability to tap into unimaginable power. Yugi's sister, Milama, wielded the millennium bracelet. Other people had millennium items, but each in a different form.  
  
Yugi ran down the stairs, his sisters and brothers would be waiting for him. Milama was by far his favorite sister. She was wise and a lot older than he. Yugi was a little protective with his sister. She was a longhaired brunette, with brown eyes that showed sympathy and kindness, and she had a pretty cream complexion. She was currently wearing a short black skirt that fit perfectly over her long slender legs and a white long sleeved satin shirt that was tied up in the front to where her belly button showed. Inside the lobby of the game shop, his younger siblings were arguing. Milama was trying to break it up.  
  
"All right, I understand, Sara. MIKEY! Hurry up!" Milama yelled, not realizing that Yugi was right in front of her. "Sorry Yug, I didn't know that you were there."  
  
"No, its alright, I'm fine." Said Yugi looking at Milama while holding his ear. "Your first day back can't be that great."  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm glad to be back, I missed you guys a lot." Said Milama looking up the stairs. "MIKEY, lets go! Where is that little brother of ours?"  
  
A little boy with brown hair and brown eyes came running down the stairs. "I'm here; are we going yet?"  
  
"I don't know, are you ready?" Milama rushed all of them out, without waiting for Mike to reply. "Okay, little kids that would be all of you, go to the bus stop now." Said Milama pointing to her younger siblings except for Yugi.  
  
All the little kids ran to the bus stop, which was only across the street. Milama waited until the bus came, school didn't start for another half an hour.  
  
"I'm sure Joey will like to see Jake today." Yugi said, as he looked at his little brother Jake, who was wearing a medium length sky blue shirt, black cargo shorts, blue Osiris shoes with silver laces, and a light blue beanie to match his shirt. Jake also held a skateboard in his hand.  
  
"Oh yeah, they will have a nice reunion." Milama turned around and started to walk. "So how has things been going?"  
  
"Well, Grandpa might have Alzheimer." Yugi looked at the ground. He could vividly recall the incident with Grandpa and the fire in the backyard.  
  
Milama was flabbergasted. "This can't be. Where is he now?"  
  
"He's at Mai's house." Said Yugi looking at Milama; he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that he had a girlfriend, again." Milama didn't bother to hide her tone of voice. She always hated it when her grandfather had a girlfriend. They always wanted money in the long run.  
  
"No Milama. Mai is a friend of mine, she and Joey are going to Tea's first dance performance together." Said Yugi as he tried not to laugh, though it was hard.  
  
"Oh, I don't know who Mai is, so you'll have to show me." Milama smelled the air. There was a putrid odor of some sort. She stopped and tried to determine where it was coming from. "Yugi do you smell that?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head. The smell was horrendous. Both he and Milama felt like passing out. Yugi looked over to his right. The smell seemed strongest in the ally next to him. Walking over to the ally, Yugi was a little weary. Everything was covered in shadow. Yugi felt his chest feeling tingly. His millennium item was vibrating and glowing. He looked over to her millennium item to see if it was glowing. Sure enough it was. Looking down near the dumpster, Milama could see a body. It was shrewdly hidden in the shadows, where no one would look. It was the smell that gave it away.  
  
"Yugi we have to go and tell someone." Said Milama, looking quite frightened.  
  
"You're right let's go."  
  
An hour had gone by after Yugi and Milama found the body; it was of a woman in her 20's. Yugi was officially aghast. Was this the girl from his dream? It couldn't be, the woman who's body Yugi and Milama found had short hair. The girl in Yugi's dream had short hair. Everything was so confusing. Yugi looked over at Milama. He knew she was hurt. She cared so much for people, even if they could use an attitude change. Then a doctor came out. He had a bewildered look on his face. Both Yugi and Milama stood up to see what had happened; they both thought they had a right to know.  
  
"Well, I don't know what caused the wounds. I can only tell you that she has multiple lacerations on her face to the extent that the skin on her face is starting to fall off, both of her arms are broken, the index finger on her right hand was almost severed, and her head was obviously battered." The doctor's face was saddened as he read the last one.  
  
"Oh my gosh, do you know who of what did it?" asked Yugi his eyes almost pouring tears at the thought that anyone would want to do those things.  
  
"We don't know, I can't think of anything that could do those things. Well, I hope you guys can move on with your day." The doctor departed.  
  
"Milama, we better go." Yugi looked over at his now sobbing sister. "Its okay Milama, they'll find the culprit."  
  
Both of them got up. It then dawned on Yugi. Why were their millennium items glowing? As they received a ride from a hospital employee, Yugi tried so many reasons to explain why their millennium puzzles were glowing. An explanation emerged within his mind. What if another person with a millennium item committed the homicide, and the millennium items were trying to give a clue?  
  
At school both Yugi and Milama attempted to act like nothing had happened, though it was clear they were both bad liars.  
  
A girl with cropped brown hair, sparkling blue eye, a slender build, and a nice cream complexion, approached Yugi and Milama. The girl's eyes were filled with concern. "There you are guys, I've been so worried."  
  
"Tea, we are fine. Nothing to worry about." Yugi gave out a fake smile.  
  
"He's right Tea, everything is fine." Said Milama in a more sullen voice.  
  
"Okay," said Tea, though she wasn't buying anything, "well, we better get to class. By the way, Milama I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Thank you Tea."  
  
"Oh Milama, there someone you should be aware of. His name is Seto Kaiba, he is the CEO of Kaiba corp." said Tea and Yugi in unison. They both looked at each other and smiled, and then they looked back at Milama.  
  
"I've heard of Kaiba Corp, but not of the CEO. I'll make sure to watch out for him." Milama said this in a more cheerful voice so that she didn't seem abnormal anymore.  
  
After walking from the office, they entered class 15. Both of them took their seats. Yugi hated his seat, only because a certain CEO was sitting in the seat next to him. Milama liked her seat; it was next to Joey Wheeler, a boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, a Brooklyn accent, and a punk look to him. Joey dressed like a punk too. Since the dress code was changed he wore: blue jeans, a regular tee shirt and black converse shoes, he didn't need to dress like a punk. Milama couldn't focus her mind on the lesson, so she decided to focus on something else. She looked over at Tea. Milama liked Tea's attire. It was of a blue collared shirt with super short sleeves, nice beige shorts, and some nice white high heels.  
  
In no time, the bell rang. Milama waited for Yugi and the rest of the gang. She was supposed to meet some new people. There was only one person missing from the group and that was Tristan Taylor. He was an odd boy with a weird hairdo. Milama remembered him well. Yugi, Tea, Milama, Joey, a girl with strawberry colored hair, and a boy with emerald green eyes all walked to lunch. They all decided to eat in the cafeteria so that they all could get to know everyone. After they all got there lunch, they sat down at a round table.  
  
"So, Milama. How's Jake doing?" asked Joey, attempting to eat his pizza in one bite, but failed.  
  
"Jake's fine. So is everyone else. Accept I'm a little worried for grandpa. Yugi said that he might have Alzheimer's." said Milama looking at Joey. She then looked at the girl with strawberry colored hair. The girl was very pretty, she had a slender build like Tea, she had brown eyes like her brother Joey, and she had a beautiful light complexion.  
  
"Oh, Milama this is Serenity," Yugi pointed to the girl that Milama had been observing, "and this is Duke Devlin."  
  
Milama looked at Duke. He wasn't bad looking, but she wasn't infatuated with him. "Nice to meet you all." Said Milama smiling to Serenity and Duke. Serenity looked very elegant. Duke looked like a stuck up rich kid. There was also another Milama thought to be a stuck up rich kid, he was a boy with brown hair and cold blue eyes, but she never heard his name.  
  
Just as Serenity was going to reply, the door to the cafeteria swung open. A teacher ran in and started screaming, "HELP, HELP." Every teacher that was in the cafeteria arose from their chairs and ran to aid the frantic teacher. The kids waited to see what had happened. Milama, Tea, Yugi, Serenity, Duke, and Joey all ran out of the cafeteria. They came to a halt as they approached a group of teachers, who were circled around something. Milama gasped. There was a girl's body lying lifeless on the ground. Then both Milama and Yugi's millennium items began to glow, what did this all mean? 


End file.
